Yunoki's Day in an Alternate Universe
by LoveAlwaysComplex124
Summary: One day, Yunoki wakes up and for some reason EVERYTHING is different. What does he do? Just an idea I had... It's my first fanfiction but yeah...
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry if this sucks but I got an idea…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything… The author person (I don't know her name) does though…**

* * *

Azuma Yunoki knew instantly that when he woke up, something was wrong. For one thing, his grandmother was standing over his bed with a glass of milk.

"Grandmother…?" he asked cautiously, "What…"

"Ho ho ho!" his grandmother replied, "Don't you get up now, Azu-chan!"

"Azu…chan?"

"Don't you remember passing out?"

Yunoki did vaguely remember passing out but last time he checked, his grandmother wasn't this… _lively_.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"5 am," his grandmother stated.

"I'm feeling much better, grandmother, I think I'll go to school today," he stated getting up and getting ready.

"Ok, but remember!" his grandmother called after him, "Call me Izu-chan! **[AN: I don't think she has a name, does she?]**"

_

* * *

_

At school

Yunoki got out of his limo. _At least nothing else seems to be out of the ordinary_, he thought. But he was wrong. He stepped out of his limo but didn't find the usual girls that swarmed over him. Instead, it was a bunch of guys.

"Azuma!" one yelled out, "You're wearing your uniform today?"

"Uh…" Yunoki replied using his gentle voice, "Yeah, why shouldn't I?"

The crowd laughed at his statement and dispersed. _What the? What's going on? _Yunoki was beyond shocked. Going to class, he found a lot of… changes…

It seems, in this world, he's known as 'THE rebel' who never wears his uniform or attends school. Though he's still known for majoring in flute, he barely plays it because he's a drummer. In his band. Everyone was very shocked to see him at school, all proper.

Lunch time came and 4 people came to his room. Shoko Fuyumi, Keiichi Shimizu, Ryotaro Tsuchiura and Kahoko Hino. He was happy that Kahoko came to visit but today things seemed too different for him to allow himself that one small pleasure.

One change was that none of them were wearing uniforms. All of them were wearing gothic type clothing and Fuyumi-san and Kahoko were wearing make up to match it.

"Dude!" Tsuchiura yelled out from across the room, "What's with your image?"

"Excuse me?" Yunoki replied.

"Haha…" Shimizu cut in then said with a fake British accent, "I suppose you have a tea party to go to today?"

Kahoko grabbed Yunoki's shoulders and shook him.

"We have a LIVE tonight!" she said, "Get it together!"

"A live?" he asked, "With our band?"

"No, for our choir," she replied sarcastically, "Of course! What else for?"

Yunoki sighed and did what he did best when something's not right. He played along.

**Sorry. I know. It sucks. But I got bored and I was thinking about if things suddenly changed and then I realized that if he ever got into some situation like that, he'd probably not care and play along. Don't be mean!! I don't even think it should be continued. So there's a sucky ending... Sorry...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haha… I'm weak… 1 review and a story alert and I felt like updating…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything… Yuki Kure does…**

That night, when Yunoki went home, he was tired. He had no idea what the heck happened and why things are so different. He still had the live that night.

_Ditching _is_ an option,_ he mused. _Maybe after, they wouldn't talk to me and I could turn this back to my old life._

Before he could make excuses about why he couldn't attend the live, someone knocked on his window. Curious, he opened it only to have Shimizu crash into his room.

"Shimizu-san?" he asked slowly.

"What the--? Shi--" Shimizu stared at Yunoki for a long time. "What the heck happened to Kei-chi?"

Yunoki considered whether or not to just straight out tell him he won't be going to the live.

"Shim--" he started.

"You're not dressed!" Shimizu accused, "We're getting you some decent clothes!"

He charged for the closet, rifling through clothes and came back with a black outfit in hand.

"Okay," Shimizu handed the outfit to Yunoki. "Get dressed."

"In this?" Yunoki asked incredulous, "Shimiz--"

"Call me Kei-chi."

"No thanks."

"You know what?" Kei-chi said, "Either you put it on or _I'll_ put it on you."

"… I'll be right back then."

Yunoki put on the outfit and came back as fast as he can. He feared that if he took too long, _Kei-chi _would burst in and dress him up. He wasn't sure if he was even wearing any of it right.

Yunoki came to his room and stood in front of Kei-chi for his approval. Kei-chi raised his eyebrows then shrugged.

"Whatever," he said heading for the door and taking Yunoki with him, "We'll be late."

"I haven't exactly told my grandmother about this…" Yunoki said looking for a way to get out of the live.

"Oh really?" Kei-chi asked stretching out the word 'really', "It doesn't matter. She's cool."

"What if she gets worried?"

"Never stopped you before." Seeing Yunoki's surprised face, he added, "Relax, we talked to her already, remember?"

Kei-chi towed Yunoki to the door and threw some Chuck Taylors **[AN: Is that what you call it? Because my friends and I just call it 'converse' unless we're talking about a different converse then we call them Chuck Taylors] **at him. Yunoki stared at the shoes. He never had to wear them before so he didn't know how to put them on. Kei-chi rolled his eyes and bent down to do it for him.

"Out of it?" he asked Yunoki. Yunoki was so astonished with Kei-chi's act of kindness (if it even counts as an act of kindness) that he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Kei, are you gay?" Kei-chi looked up a bit alarmed at the sudden question then he smirked.

"Not really." He finished the last shoe then stood up. "I usually go for girls most of the time."

Seeing Yunoki's 'struck dumb' expression, he grinned and helped him up then frowned.

"We're late for practice."

Kei-chi ran out and Yunoki ran right behind him. When they got to the place where their live takes place, Kahoko was mad.

"You're late," she said glaring at them. "Why is that?"

"Sorr--" Yunoki started though he didn't think he should apologize. It's just that Kahoko was very scary at the moment.

"I haven't spoken to you directly," Kahoko snapped then turned to Kei-chi. "Well?"

"Gee, mom," Kei-chi said in his innocent kid voice, "You see, I was helping Yunoki-senpai here and he was so hopeless that it took us a really long time!"

Yunoki could practically see the rainbows, flowers and unicorns in Kei-chi's atmosphere. Kahoko turned to Yunoki. Instinctively, he backed up a step.

"What's this hopeless business?" she demanded.

Yunoki looked around to see if the others would help him but Kei-chi was tuning his bass guitar and was helping Fuyumi tune hers.

"Shouldn't we practice?" he asked changing the subject and trying to calm Kahoko down. "We're wasting time."

Kahoko sighed and jumped on the stage. She turned back and glared at Yunoki. Yunoki used the stairs to get on the stage trying to avoid Kahoko to get to his drums. Fuyumi and Kei-chi giggled as he tried to put as much distance between Kahoko and him as possible while Tsuchiura raised his eyebrows.

Yunoki sat behind the drums and stared at his drumsticks. He didn't _know_ how to _play_ the drums.

**There's a chapter… Like I said, I'm really weak. It's my first fanfiction so even 1 review makes me update. If you have any ideas for the band name can you tell me? I'm not that creative and I'm only creative for stupid and hilarious names. I'll end up calling them 'The Happy Happy Rainbow Fairies' so you can suggest or you can let me call them that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I have at least 2 readers! I was surprised to get even 1. Seriously. Just one review makes me update but I got 2 more! That makes 3! WOO! I have some questions. **

**Do you want to have Yunoki to end up with Kahoko?**

**Do you want him to already be with her?**

**Do you want that to be a sub-plot or do you want that as the main plot?**

**Do you want him to stay in the au or do you want him to go back?**

**Here's one to throw you off, do you want Shimizu to have a type of crush on Yunoki? Since I said he's sometimes bi. Lol (just kidding, you don't ****have**** to take that seriously but you can if you want)**

* * *

Kei-chi and Fuyumi started off but they realized Yunoki wasn't doing anything. Kahoko turned back.

"Any reason you're not playing?" she asked menacingly.

"Uhh…" he answered looking for an excuse, "My fingers are numb?"

"Well un-numb them idiot!" she snapped.

"I can't."

"What do you mean _you can't_?"

"As in--"

"Wing it then!"

Kahoko turned back and Kei and Fuyumi started again. Yunoki just randomly did what he could but Kahoko cut him off.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked leaning in for effect. If looks could kill then Yunoki was already a zombie due to the intensity of Kahoko's glare.

"I'm _winging_ it," he replied meeting Kahoko's glare.

_Hey, if I'm gonna die anyway; I might as well die fighting,_ he thought. Kahoko straightened up and raised her eyebrow. She practically whirled around to face Tsuchiura.

"Ryo!" she called, "Over here! Take over, else you're dead!"

Ryo **[AN: Tsuchiura is just way too long to type… I just need to take care of Kahoko, Fuyumi and Yunoki's names now…] **walked over to the drum set and held his hand out for the drumsticks. Yunoki placed them in his hand and got off the stage. Kahoko started practice again.

* * *

Practice ended and Kahoko and the rest were told to "freshen up or something. As long as you get off the stage so we can let the customers in". They went to get a drink while Kahoko went to the washroom.

"You're still Kahoko's favourite after all," Ryo commented.

"Oh yeah," Yunoki replied sarcastically, "I can _feel _the _love_."

"You should," Fuyumi spoke up, "We once had keyboard in our band you know. Messed up at a contest. She told him to never approach her for a year. That was small stuff. This is bigger. We could be regulars here. Yet she just told you to switch with Ryo."

Yunoki didn't reply and they just went back. They were called to the stage and they began.

* * *

The live ended and they packed up. **[AN: I'm not so creative as to think up a band scene.] **When they got out, a limo was waiting for them.

"Sweet," Kei said, "Kaho's limo is here."

"Hm?" Kaho asked running out of the club, "They're actually picking me up?"

"You have a limo?" Yunoki asked.

"Along with a huge mansion and a huger inheritance," she replied indifferently.

"Did you get amnesia when you passed out a few days ago?" Ryo said rolling his eyes.

"Kaho's always been rich," Fuyumi pointed out, "Don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah…" Yunoki played along, "She just doesn't seem rich so I forgot."

Kei burst out laughing. "Oh, good one!" he commented.

"Whatev," Kaho said rolling her eyes, "Get the equipment in."

They packed up their guitars, drums and stuff. Everyone climbed in the limo. Kaho called out to the driver and cursed at them telling them that they should care to show up more often. Her cell phone rang.

She answered then got even more sarcastic and sassy.

"I can't Mom, I got stuff to do…" she said into her cell phone. She paused to hear what the other person was saying.

"… Like I said, stuff," she replied.

"School stuff, band stuff, I don't know."

"No, I got lessons."

"I'm _giving_ lessons."

"Whatever, fine, do what you want, who cares?" She hanged up.

"Fighting with your mom again?" Ryo asked looking through his ipod.

"Yeah, she thinks I'm skipping school again," she replied.

"You _are _skipping school," Fuyumi said.

"But this time she wanted me to go to another business meeting the next time I skip," Kaho snapped.

They arrived at Kaho's house and the door to the limo was opened. Kaho stepped out. She pointedly glared at a butler.

"Get some other people to take our band stuff to my room!" she demanded.

"Ok, miss," he replied not even flinching.

"If I see any damage, you're dead," she threatened.

The butler bowed and he and some other people carefully carried the equipment into the house. Kaho started walking towards the house and the rest followed. They arrived at her room and they all sat down on a couch or a chair.

"What was that stuff about lessons?" Fuyumi asked.

"Good question," she replied, "Actually, I've been thinking…"

"And?" Ryo asked.

"Our good friend, Azuma Yunoki here seems to have forgotten how to play the drums," she stated.

"Gasp!" Kei dramatically said staring at Yunoki, "Oh no! Whatever shall we do?"

"We're giving him lessons," Kaho said with a smirk on her face.

* * *

**I'm starting to think I do too much author notes during the story. Yay! I finally got to shortening Kahoko's name! That was a big surprise, her being some big heiress. Should I bring the rest into the story? Like Len and Hihara? Anyone have any ideas for nicknames on Yunoki and Fuyumi? Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! I need only 1 review more. See how low my standards are? And I'll update…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Like I said, I'd update after only one review. Though I got 3 reviews more. Yay! That's triple my request! Lol. Well, no one answered the last 2 questions so I'll take that as an 'If you want' thing. I've decided to answer using a hat and a lot of pieces of paper. Anyway, enjoy. This chapter will be weird. A bit of drama, a bit of insanity and a bit of nonsense bad comedy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff. Cause if I did, I'd ruin the story or die from stress.**

* * *

"Lessons?" Yunoki asked.

"That's right!" Kaho declared.

"Why, though?" he asked, "My fingers are just numb, is all!"

"Shut up," she murmured while pacing, "Oh, I know! Name one type of drum on a drum set."

"Uhh… the… cymbal?"

"What type of cymbal?"

"You know, what kind you say? You know…" Yunoki was trying to trick her by making her think he knows.

"What kind?"

"Oh, you don't know? I am so ashamed! You better start studying."

"What kind, Azuma Yunoki?!"

"The gold kind?"

"A crash cymbal! What are you going to do if you don't know even that?"

"Big deal, I forgot what kind. I knew it was a cymbal."

"This is so _unlike_ you!"

_No, this whole world is unlike me. This person I'm being is unlike me, _he thought. Yunoki shut up and met Kaho's glare.

"And?" he challenged, "What are you going to do about it?"

"I said we'd be giving you lessons!" she replied glaring even more.

"And if I don't _want_ lessons?"

Kaho slapped him. Yunoki was shocked.

"That's what," she replied. Kaho took a deep breath, "Think it over. No more dramatic scenes."

Kaho left the room and an awkward silence filled the room. No one spoke for 10 minutes. Kaho came back and dumped a whole bunch of books with titles like 'Drums for Dummies' and 'Learn Drums Now!'

"What's that?" Yunoki asked.

"You have 3 choices," Kaho replied, "Take it, leave it or the hat."

"The hat? What's that?"

"It's a hat that determines your fate," Shimizu answered in an eerie voice.

"The hat it is!" Fuyumi said taking out some weird top hat.

Fuyumi took out a bunch of pieces of paper and passed them out.

"OK, write down your vote and we'll draw the result."

"Aren't you supposed to just write yes or no?" Yunoki asked.

"Rule 2 of the Hat: The subject may not speak until the draw is finished," she replied.

They all put their hoods up **[AN: I can't remember if they were even wearing hoodies but pretend they were and if you can't pretend, they got a cape with hoods or something] **and stood in a circle around Yunoki. They had their hands palms up Stella Stella Ola style. Yunoki watched from the middle. Fuyumi put her piece of paper in the top hat and they passed it around all putting their answer in. It ended with Kaho who put the hat in front of Yunoki who decided to sit on the floor. Fuyumi, Kei and Ryo started singing Stella Stella Ola.

"On the count of 5, you may draw an answer," Kaho stated. Yunoki nodded awkwardly.

"…So, 1 2 3 4 5!" they chanted all clapping at 5.

Yunoki stared at the hat and pulled out a piece of paper. _Drum lessons._

"Read aloud your answer, subject," Kaho said in the same tone she did when she explained the rules of the Hat.

"Okay," Yunoki replied, "Drum lessons."

"Dedicate Tsuchiura," Kaho called to Ryo, "The deals."

Ryo took one piece of paper out and laid it flat face down on the floor. He offered the hat to Kei.

"Master Kei," Kaho called to Kei this time, "The options."

"Azuma Yunoki," Kei said, "You may keep that piece of paper, take the one Ry—Dedicate Tsuchiura has OR you can draw again."

"What is this, Deal or No Deal?" Yunoki asked sarcastically.

"Choose!" Kaho demanded.

"No Deal," Yunoki sighed, "I'll just take lessons."

Kaho nodded, "Miss Fuyumi, please read out the options he declined."

"This paper said to let him go and give him a chance…" she read.

"Hey, I tried to help you," Kei whispered.

"Silence during the Reading," Ryo, Kaho and Fuyumi said in unison.

"The Hat says to put him to massage therapy and the other says to kill him," she finished.

"So," Kaho started, "Congrats, Azu-pyon, you get lessons."

"Hey Kaho!" Ryo called out, "I need to get home now."

"Hm? Sure," she replied, "I'll walk you to the gate. Kei! Yumi! Clean up here!"

Kaho walked out with Ryo and dragged Yunoki with her. Kei and Fuyumi sighed.

"Whatever," he mumbled picking up the hat, "Happens all the time."

"I suppose," she replied, "Hey, I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Is it really true you're bi?"

Kei laughed. "That's the second time I got asked today," he replied looking up at Fuyumi.

Fuyumi blushed. Just a bit, though. "Sorry then."

"Nah, it's ok. We're friends, no need to apologize."

Fuyumi laughed awkwardly and nervously. "Umm, sure."

"Wanna come to my house after this?"

"What?" she replied instantly, shocked by the sudden question.

"You said you'd help me with my homework every time I help you tune your guitar."

"Oh yeah, right…"

* * *

**Sorry, I suck with quick romances. I'm good with long term build up types but I don't think I'd get that far with this story (not very confident, you see). The ritual was weird, huh? Anyway, I'm going to start calling Fuyumi, Yumi in the next chapter (if I get there) but Yunoki doesn't seem like the Azu type. Anyone got a better idea? Or should it just be Azu? You know what I usually go for (hopefully). 1 review and I'll update ASAP. It might take long though because my school are such over achievers making us students work on making a difference (no, recycling isn't enough, we have to inspire the world to take action) plus making us do eportfolios… I'm bringing in the other characters once I have the chance. If you have any ideas, feel free.**

**PS. GOOD NEWS. THIS IS OFFICIALLY YUNOKIXKAHO and KEIXFUYUMI. I'm just not going to change the descriptions because I'm lazy…**


	5. Chapter 5

**It has come to my attention (wow that was formal) that… well I just wanted to say that once. Yeah, I'm random. But I haven't been disowned yet so I must be doing ok! I've been moody lately for some reason. Sorry, but this chapter will be dramatic.**

**Disclaimer: Like, I, like, totally like don't own this. So like yeah, the author person (darn I forgot her name again!) does though.**

* * *

Yumi and Kei walked to his house in an awkward silence. For Yumi, anyway. Kei thought it was the most natural thing in the world. They arrived and silently, they went up to his room.

"Let's do it on the roof," he suggested. **[AN: Sorry, I put in something so inappropriate cause yeah, I'm sooo pure. Lol]**

"The… homework?" she asked suddenly conscious of every single thing he said.

"Yeah, don't have a sick mind Yu-ness," he said laughing and using her old nickname.

"Why would you think I was thinking that?" She was laughing too. Kei blushed.

"Oh my," Kei's sister said walking into the room, "I come to visit and my brother and his girlfriend are having adult conversations when they have such innocent minds."

"Nee-chan!" Kei stood up, "She's not my girlfriend! We're just friends!"

"Okay, okay." Kei pushed his sister out.

Soon after, however, Kei's younger siblings popped in.

"Whaaat?" they said at the same time, "Kei-nii has a giiiirlfriiiieeend?"

"No, get out," he replied.

"They're cute," Yumi commented, "That should get them through life."

"Oh yeah, come to think of it, you never met them, huh?"

"Nope."

They climbed onto the roof and Kei opened up his schoolwork.

"That was awkward," Yumi said, "Them thinking I was your girlfriend."

"Yeah," he replied with a smile, "As if that'd ever happen."

"What," she joked, "You don't believe we could ever be a couple?"

"… We probably could. It's just, you guys know I like Kaho."

"What?! Was this in the news?!"

"Why the heck would it be in the _news_?"

"YOU LIKE HER?"

"Yeah… Did you not hear me?"

"… Why?"

"Why not?"

_Because I think I like you…_ Yumi thought.

"What'd you say?" Kei asked.

"Huh?" Now Yumi was confused.

"You just said something like 'Because I think I like you'."

"What?!"

"Do you really--"

"I _said_ that?!"

"What? So it's true?"

Yumi's eyes widened. _I said it? I didn't think it? Ohhhh no. No, this CANNOT be happening._

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" she said trying to cover it up. She hit Kei's arm.

"That really hurt," Kei said with a straight face while rubbing his arm. He was too shocked to have an expression.

"Well this is awkward. Bye!"

Yumi climbed in and ran home. _You have got to be kidding me. Why did this happen?_

Some servants opened the door for her and took her stuff. She was about to go upstairs to her room when her caretaker came up to her and told her that her parents are waiting in the sitting room. She followed the man into the room where her parents were sitting with 2 other adults and some guy.

"Mother…?" she asked.

"Shoko!" her mom exclaimed, "Look, we've decided."

"Decided what?"

"Here's your new fiancé!"

* * *

The next school day came. Yumi put on her usual black clothing and makeup. She ran down the stairs to the limo that was supposed to drop her off to school. When she got in, her new _fiancé_ was there.

"Did I get into the wrong limo?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"You're funny," he commented, "But no, I've been transferred to your school for the time being before I go back to America."

"Gen-ed or Music?"

"Music."

"What instrument?"

"Secret." He winked and they fell silent.

They arrived at school and Yumi was about to step out when she saw Kei waiting by the gate.

"What's wrong?" her fiancé asked. He looked out the window and searched for something suspicious.

"Nothing," she replied, "Just thought I saw something sparkly."

She got out with her new fiancé and pretended to show him around to avoid Kei's surprised stare.

"I did get a tour before," her fiancé told her, "Or were you avoiding someone?"

"Nope," she replied nervously still hanging onto his sleeve, "Well, since you know the way, bye!"

Yumi ran to her class and hid under her textbooks until she knew she was safe when the bell rang.

* * *

Lunch came and she skipped it. She was afraid of Kei and the rejection he'd give her. So to avoid him, she didn't risk even washroom breaks. When school ended, they had a band meeting and she knew that she couldn't avoid Kei anymore. Constantly sighing, she took the long way to Kaho's classroom.

"This is stupid. Why am I doing this?" she muttered to herself.

She pushed the door open so quickly as soon as she got the courage that she hit another student.

"Ah, darn, sorry!" she apologized.

"Shoko-chan?" It was her fiancé.

Kei came up behind her. "Who's this, your boyfriend?" he joked.

Yumi sighed and said, "Something like that. He's my fiancé."


	6. Chapter 6

**I have an author's note in my profile. It explains why I won't be updating for a whole week. Sorry I'm so slow… I will be focusing on KeixYumi until I get an idea on how to progress with KahoxAzuma so sorry… It's short today.**

**I'm starting to think I'm not funny. Somebody lie to me and tell me I am.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'Oro. I'm not even going to be a business person anyway so most likely, I'd never own it.**

* * *

"Fiancé?" Kei repeated, "As in engaged?"

"Yeah Kei, is there any other type?" Yumi replied harshly.

"Woah, your name's Kei?" her fiancé asked Kei.

"Uh… yeah?" Kei answered, "Though it's actually Keiichi."

"What a coincidence!" her fiancé exclaimed, "Name's Keiji."

"I thought you were from America?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, but my dad _is_ Japanese," he answered.

Kaho pushed through.

"That's weird," she babbled, "Kei here is Keiichi as in Kei One and you're spelt like Keiji as in Kei Two right? You're like, Kei # 2 and Keiichi is like Kei # 1!"

Yumi laughed nervously.

"Kaho-chan-senpai-san!" Yumi said using the name she uses when she has something to say or something she wants, "Did you know? _That's very rude_, comparing Keiji to Keiichi as if Keiichi is better than Keiji."

"When have you known me to care about being polite?" Kaho retorted, "I never cared, why start now?"

"Still…"

"It's ok, Shoko-chan," Kei 2 said trying to calm Yumi down.

"Listen here," Yumi turned to Kei 2 looking him straight in the eye, "It's either Yumi or Fuyumi. I don't get called Shoko here."

"Why are you so moody today?" Kaho asked.

"I don't know, Kahoko," Yumi snapped, "It's a bad day."

Kaho raised her eyebrow. Kei 1 was about to speak when Kaho shooed both Kei's away.

"'Kay, well you're alone," Kaho said when the Kei's were gone, "Tell me what's wrong."

Yumi teared up and hugged Kaho. She was bawling.

"Wahh, Kaho!" she bawled, "My parents decided my husband!"

"Uh…" Kaho pushed her away, "One, I don't hug and two, it was bound to happen."

"How can you be so calm??"

"That stuff happens a lot to people like us, get over it. You're lucky he's nice."

"You're not helping."

"Sure I am. I'm understanding you."

"Fine, but now you have to… go to a dating party!"

"No."

"YES."

"No."

"YEEEES."

"NOOO."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Still no."

Yumi pouted.

"You can't understand me until you know what it feels to be set up."

"Have fun by yourself then."

"You're not nice."

"Have I ever?"

Yumi started fake crying (like how children do it with their arms to their eyes just screaming) really loudly causing teachers and students to come out.

"KAHOO'S BULLYING MEEEEE!" she screamed.

A brave teacher was coming down the hall while the others went back into their classroom.

"Dang. Fine!" Kaho said, "I'll go to a dating party. Don't get me in trouble! I'll be expelled!"

"Yay!" Yumi jumped up and down and her eyes sparkled, "I know just the person to set this up.

* * *

Yumi entered a classroom bravely. It was where people hooked up during breaks. You can come and go as you please. The king of it all was always there though.

"You looking for someone in particular?" a student asked Yumi.

"The King," she replied, "I need a favour."

Everyone gasped. The King emerged from the back of the class.

"What?" Len Tsukimori asked coldly.

* * *

**I finally added Len in. What do you think? I have an author's note in my profile. Remember that. Sorry I took soooo long. I just need 1 review remember? Oh and anyone have an idea on how I can add Hihara in?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: I'm back! CHEERS!!!**

**Audience: *silence***

**Me: … Are you serious?**

**The chapter is short but I talked about crazy moments for a page and a half lower down.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro. But if I did, you'd definitely know…**

* * *

"When's the next dating party?" Yumi asked.

"What do you care?" Len replies scoffing, "Word is, you're engaged."

"Revenge on a friend."

"Dating is about socializing. Not revenge." He looked pointedly at Yumi.

"It's Kaho."

Len sat down on an unoccupied desk. "Hino?" he asked raising his eyebrow, "Thought you two were best friends."

"We are," Yumi replied, "It's difficult."

"I have to know the situation or else I won't set you up."

"Um, okay… She thinks that she knows how it feels to be set up?"

"She will eventually be 'set up', you know. The Hinos' company is very… popular in our world. They'd have to marry her off in about 2 years. 3 at maximum."

"I know. But I still want her set up."

"Why?"

"It's personal."

"Who cares?" Len snapped his fingers and a girl came with a book. "The next one's tomorrow night at the Panda Night Club. 6 pm. I'm going too."

"Oh thank--"

"Why don't you and your fiancé come too?"

"What?"

"It'll be more fun. Think of it as payment."

"I can't."

"Would you rather be indebted to me?"

Yumi shook her head and Len smiled. She ran out and went to Kaho's house.

"Tomorrow night," she told Kaho, "I have to come too."

"I know," Kaho said, "Len doesn't do things half-way. He texted me."

Yumi stepped back.

"He has your _number_?" she asked incredulous.

"Shut up. He has _EVERYONE'S_ number," Kaho answered.

Yumi shuddered and plopped down on Kaho's bed.

"Hey, what do you think of Keiichi?" she asked.

"Hm? Well, he's okay, I suppose," Kaho replied.

"Do you like him?"

"I guess so. He's my friend."

"No, I mean, do you like him like him?"

"… Why?"

"He likes you."

Kaho sighed. She grabbed a brush and started brushing her hair.

"Don't let him know I know," Kaho said, "We're all friends. Things don't have to be awkward."

"They already are," Yumi mumbled.

* * *

"Keiji?" Yumi asked Keiji who was helping her with her homework.

"Yeah?" he replied looking up from his own homework.

"You wanna go to a dating party?"

"What for?"

"A… favour."

"Really? Are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'm coming. So will you?"

"Um sure. When is it?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight?! When?"

_When he's surprised, he still looks calm._ Yumi thought. "6. Also, are you going to be wearing the same formal clothes?"

"I _do have_ casual clothing."

Yumi shrugged. _Girls are a handful._ Keiji thought. _Why do they always think I have no life?_

* * *

Keiji and Yumi walked into Panda with Kaho. They used the subway and walked the rest of the way. Keiji wanted to take the car or the limo but Yumi said that they'd just get mugged then she'd be in debt with Len which means her life will be horrible then she'd die and it'll be _his_ fault and it'll be on _his_ conscience. _His_ grave.

"Oh hey, I've been here before," Keiji told Yumi and Kaho, "I _know_ people here!"

"Do people always have a hidden side?" Yumi asked no one, "This squeaky clean guy turns out to be a… bar-goer…"

"No, no!" Keiji protested, "My friend had a part time job here and I visited a lot and… and…"

"Riiight. Likely story," Kaho said walking past the two and sitting down with the others.

Yumi shrugged and dragged Keiji to the table.

* * *

The party went on and some guys asked for Kaho's number. Kaho awkwardly gave it to them. Eventually, it did end and Kaho, Yumi and Keiji walked back to the subway. On the way there, Keiji bumped into Keiichi and Keiichi stumbled back.

"Woah, sorry man!" Keiji apologized almost sounding totally sincere.

"It's okay," Keiichi said back with his hands up and leaning away a bit, "No hard feelings."

Yumi and Kaho started laughing hard. Both Kei's looked at them like they were crazy.

"Classic!" Yumi said between laughs, "Woo!"

"Sane people don't say 'Woo' after laughing," Keiji and Keiichi stated at the same time.

Yumi and Kaho started laughing even more. Yumi's appendix started to hurt and Kaho was all out of breath by the time they stopped. Then Yumi started laughing harder and Kaho joined in. They were laughing so hard that Yumi was kneeling on the ground, banging it with her fist and her face was red while Kaho was bent over and looked like she would fall back any moment.

Keiji was not amused. _I would think girls that were born into huge inheritances and raised to act cultured would act more like it. _He thought. Keiichi caught Keiji's confused expression.

"Did you expect something more reserved?" Keiichi asked entertained.

"Yeah, usually people like us just take on an alter ego," Keiji explained, "You know, to keep up appearances."

"Well sorry, for being a commoner," Keiichi was starting to get angry, "But I know that they're too rich to need to keep up appearances."

"That's us!" Kaho had started paying attention, "We're so rich that it doesn't matter whether or not we have the support of other rich people."

"I have almost everything I want so I'm good," Yumi cut in.

"Are we going to stand around or are we going to go home?" Keiji finally asked realizing they were still outside after 9 in the evening.

_These girls are even more of a handful than the others I've met._ Keiji thought on the way home. Keiichi parted ways and they weren't in the mood for the subway anymore and they decided to just walk to Yumi's house (she was the nearest) and just call for a car there. _I'm not sure if they're even _sane_ or not!!_ Keiji added in his mind. He glanced at Kaho and Yumi. Kaho was humming a song while Yumi was skipping. Every once in a while, she would do some 70s dance move. Yumi caught Keiji staring.

"Weirdo stalker," she teased him and stuck out her tongue.

* * *

**I'm gonna be mean and ask for double my usual request! ****2 reviews****! OOOH! Anyway, some of the moments here are actually from the last week. It was pretty crazy. Like the whole 'woah, sorry' moment. We actually saw that. It was pretty hilarious. It looked like a drama. Yaoi style. At this point, you don't have to keep reading. It's just me babbling on about my trip.**

**Crazy moments from the last week in another city:**

**Me: *laughing really hard* C! C!!! HAHAHAHA**

**My friend: *leaning against door frame* *holding a glass of coke that looks like beer* I wonder who's passing by.**

**My other friend: *pacing***

**In that one, I was laughing about this hat that had this guys last name on it but letters were put for pronunciations like how instead of to, we type 2. My friend didn't get it until I got it and said 'Ohh. What's his last name again?' then she was like 'OHH! I GET IT NOW! It's cool now! It's cool now!' Before she was like 'He shouldn't try to be gangster. It makes him look weird.'**

**Moment #2:**

**My friend: *Literally on the floor laughing out loud***

**My other friend: *banging against the hotel bathroom's door* HAHAHA**

**Me: I wonder where this store is on the map. What store did I mark? Which store's closer?**

**We were acting like one's drunk, one's high and one's just obsessed with things.**

**Moment #3:**

***bus goes up hill***

**Me and a different friend: WOO! IT'S GOING UP!!!! YEAH!!! Why aren't you guys excited??**

**Other friends: … *not caring* *listening to ipod etc.***

**Me: Why isn't there a gift shop in this bus? Look! We're going down!! PRETTY HOUSE! Hey! A COW! A HO—that's a cow.**

**My friend: *drawing moment***

**Moment #4:**

***comes out of Chinese restaurant***

**Friend 1: Balls! Chicken Balls!**

**Friend 2: Fajita!!!**

**Random guy from other grade: Wiener! This girl's a wiener!!**

**Me: *laughing hard* Ok, I'm calm. Woo!**

**Friend 3: Calm people don't go 'woo' after saying they're calm.**

**Friend 4: We can never take you clubbing when we grow up can we?**

**In this one, they said there are chicken balls on the dishes and some guy goes 'What? What part on the chicken?' then Friend 1's like 'NO idiot, balls made of chicken!' and the guys have this weird joke on fajitas because they keep mispronouncing it then Friend 1 gets a fortune cookie saying she'll be a leader that will be honoured and she announced to the other trip people that they should honour her because she's a leader and the guy was teasing her by pretending he didn't hear and she said wiener.**

**Moment #5:**

**My friend: Why can't you keep the bathroom dry? I go in, take a shower, everything's dry then YOU go in, wash your hands and the whole washroom is WET!**

**Me: Oh, really? Oops.**

**Moment #6:**

**Me and one of my friends: *preparing for the high jump in gym* *starts dancing weird things***

**Her: *starts singing Phineas and Ferb***

**I'm really internet safety hooked… There were a lot more moments but I'll blab next time!! HAHA!! Yeah, for a whole page and a half, I was just telling you about my week. SORRY.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I decided to write this before the reviews came because I got bored… No I didn't, I'm just pretending to do my projects. I have like a million moments from the trip!!! HAHA!!! I may seem crazy now but you had to be there. Sorry for slow updating...**

**Azuma's been missing for a while. With all the Yumi situations, I can't really find the perfect situation but I'm making this one completely Azuma-Kaho chapter-ry. PS. Did anyone realize this chapter is only Day 3 in the universe? I take stories really slow…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this anime.**

* * *

_Friday_

Kaho stood in front of Azuma's classroom after school. She was debating on whether or not to wait for him or knock. The third years just ignored her. Mostly because she scared them. Eventually, a third year told Azuma about the emo girl staring at the door like it took her only food.

"Kaho?" Azuma popped out, "What is it?"

"What's with that attitude?" Kaho snapped accidentally because she was startled, "I mean… you don't sound normal! You sound like a rich kid."

"Um okay," he replied, "But you forgot. I _am_ rich."

_And here I thought that I was free from this world…_ he thought.

"So what's up?" Azuma asked changing the subject.

"Hello, earth to you," Kaho replied as if Azuma was an idiot, "Drum lessons, remember?"

"… Oh yeah…"

_Dang, she remembered._ Azuma thought as he went to get his bag.

* * *

They arrived at a big looking company building.

"Where is this?" Azuma asked.

"Oh, this place?" Kaho answered, "This is where I got my violin lessons."

"Really? I haven't seen you play violin in a long time."

"Well I practice everyday, so there."

_Hm… So she plays in this world too._ He mused quietly.

"Kaho, why did you start playing violin?" he asked.

Kaho started laughing. "Why should I need a reason?"

"Well, for me, I play flute--"

"You play flute?"

_Oops. Forgot I played piano in this world. _Azuma cursed at himself for making a mistake.

"I meant piano," he said.

"Flutes are almost completely unrelated to pianos."

"Yeah. _Almost_ completely unrelated."

"Whatever, just drop it."

They walked into a room with what seemed like a million percussion instruments. There were drum/percussion awards on the walls, 3 different types of drum kits, a lot of percussion instruments on the shelves and a bunch of different drums everywhere.

"This place is still cool after all," Kaho commented.

"I guess…" Azuma replied.

"Who's ready to learn drums?!" a teacher asked loudly bursting into the room.

Kaho nudged Azuma. Azuma raised his hand.

"I am?"

The teacher raised his eyebrow and leaned in towards Kaho.

"I thought you said he was wild?"

"He _was_. He's not now."

"You suck."

* * *

Azuma sat on a chair sucking on a lollipop while the teacher talked to Kaho like after a doctor appointment. He realized what he was doing and threw away the lollipop.

"I can tell what's preventing him from playing," his teacher (who preferred to be referred to as 'the almighty') told Kaho dramatically.

Introductions during the lesson:

"_So what do I call you?" Azuma asked the teacher who was inspecting Azuma._

"_You're not fun, you know," he informs Azuma, "Just for that, you have to refer to me as 'the almighty'."_

"_Um, ok," Azuma agreed reluctantly._

"_You see?!" the 'almighty' exclaimed, "It's exactly that 'take everything on' attitude that I hate!"_

"… _Just because of that? You know I deal with a lot of idiots? Blame them."_

"_Woah, are you pushing your problems onto other innocent people? Not cool."_

Another idiot…_ Azuma thought to himself._

"His learning is very good," the 'almighty' who was just 'Jun' to Kaho said, "It's his _expression_."

"Expression?" Kaho repeated.

"Yes, I've never heard such insecure and painful music in my life," Jun added, "He go through tragedies or what?"

"No…" Kaho denied, "Azuma used to be the most truthful, rude and outspoken people I know."

"Well he's not anymore," Jun said chuckling, "The guy's a pansy."

* * *

"Did you go through painful times?" Kaho asked, "From the time we last spoke before you passed out to when you woke up?"

"Huh?" Azuma was startled, "No."

Kaho turned to him and practically pleaded him.

"Hey, tell me."

* * *

**He's back! I'll put in Hihara soon so you just wait! Not that anyone was even anticipating for him anyway… ONE REVIEW AT LEAST PLEASE!!! Oh and sorry for not updating… School sucks. And this is the shortest chapter I think... It's getting dramatic but I'm coming up with ways to lighten up the mood. My other story is rubbing off or something and I should seperate my stories. Sorry. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I didn't realize it until now when someone asked but Kei-chi and Keiichi look a lot alike. [Someone:**_** Oh, you think?**_**] Kei-chi is his nickname like Kei-chan or Kei-kun. Sorry about that…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'Oro but if you're giving it as a birthday present, I don't mind.**

* * *

Azuma sighed.

"There's nothing to tell," he lied.

"That's not true!" Kaho accused.

"You wouldn't believe me…"

"Try me."

Azuma thought up some random fact. He leaned in for dramatic effect.

"I can play flute," he whispered.

"What? I didn't know that. Are you afraid of seeming cowardly? Is that it? Anyways, how are you able to play piano and flute expressively but you can't play drums?"

"Because the rainbow fairy told me that if I play the drums, I can't come back to the Secret Land of Unicorns to have tea with her."

"… You're messing with me."

"How so?"

"You know what, whatever. Revenge some other time. I sing and play violin. I use different types of expression but I express nonetheless. I play harp and even then I express."

"Harp?"

"Rich girl stuff."

* * *

_Saturday_

Keiichi, Yumi, Ryo, Kaho and Azuma were hanging out at a café.

"Hey, did you guys know Azuma can play flute?" Kaho asked everyone else hoping to get some revenge.

Kei started laughing. "What are you talking about?" he said, "He MAJORS in flute!"

"What?! Since when?" Kaho almost screamed. She turned to Azuma, "You lied to me!"

"He's played since his first year," Kei cut in, "You don't know since you came a year after and I know because I'm his _best friend_."

"Yeah, come to think of it," Ryo adds in, "He just plays piano much more since he started it first probably."

"Why'd you start flute then?" Yumi asked.

"… I can't really remember," Azuma replied, "I think it's because my grandfather suggested it to me?"

_I hope I got that right…_ he thought to himself.

* * *

"Azu-chan? You're back?" Izu-chan **[AN: his grandmother. Remember ch1]** asked Azuma.

"Yeah..." he replied, "Hey, grandmother? Why did I start flute?"

"When you were younger, you had caught up to your brothers and you didn't like being called 'the brother following in his other brothers' footsteps' apparently so you turned to flute when you asked your grandfather for a different instrument. You mastered the flute and decided to finish up piano, remember?"

"Oh…"

"I bet that if you stayed with piano, you would be doing professional playing by now. Are you planning to keep doing music for college too or are you going to just go with your band?"

"I don't know."

"It's ok if you don't."

_What the heck? What's with that all-knowing smile?_ Azuma thought to himself as he went to his room.

* * *

_Tuesday_

"No, but seriously," Kaho said, "Tell us what's happening."

"What do you mean?" Azuma tried to play ignorant.

"As in, what's bothering you so much?" Kaho asked, "It'll affect our band career."

"You won't believe me," Azuma replied in a taunting manner.

"No, we will," Kei insisted, "Just teeeeeeelllll ussss!"

"Though I don't really care…" Ryo muttered.

"I'm secretly from another world," Azuma whispered.

_Would they believe it? Or would they think I'm messing with them? _Azuma thought.

"Like what, you're an alien?" Kei asked, "If it was that, then I'd like to see it for myself."

"What? No," Azuma denied, "I mea--"

"So it's true?" Kaho cut in, "You're an alien?"

"No, I'm not an alien!" Azuma replied.

"So tell us then!" Kei demanded.

"Yeah, just spit it out instead of playing mind games," Ryo added.

"I'm not playing mind games, you guys are interrupting me!" Azuma burst.

"… You could have just said that calmly…" Kaho said.

"I'm dealing with idiots…" Azuma groaned in almost agony.

"That's not nice!" Yumi hit Azuma's head.

"Enough!" Kaho held up her hand to silence them, "Are you telling us the truth or not?"

Azuma sighed. _Whatever, just tell them. It's their choice if they believe me anyway… Just tell them and get over with it, Azuma. Oh no, I'm thinking to myself. Stop it me! Ohhh no, I should stop! No! I'm doing it again… I'm going insane! They're rubbing off on me. I—_

"Azuma?" Kaho asked nervously, "Are you ok? You've been staring randomly and your expressions keep changing…"

"Right…" Azuma said, "Anyway, the truth is that one day I woke up and everything was different--"

"Oh god, he's an alien!" Ryo suddenly screamed and started hitting Azuma, "Don't touch me!"

"I'm not an alien, for Pete's sake!" Azuma replied impatiently, "And you're the one touching me!"

"People don't say 'for Pete's sake' anymore," Yumi stated.

Azuma groaned. _Why me…_ he thought.

"Anyways," he continued, "As I was saying, I don't know why things changed, and I don't know how to get back."

"I knew you weren't Azuma!" Ryo cut in, "I knew it all along!"

"I _am_ Azuma, you idiot," Azuma insisted, "I'm just from a different alternate universe!"

Everyone went silent.

"What?" Azuma asked after a few seconds, "Why's everyone silent?"

"Do you want to go _back_?" Kei asked for everyone.

* * *

**OOH DRAMA!!!! I only need one review. I seem to need to say that or else no one reviews… Though that's probably just my other fanfic. Who wants Azuma to go back? Come to think of it, isn't it kinda weird that Yumi and Kei are suddenly comfortable with each other? I mean, don't you think they're be more awkward after she confessed and stuff? I can't make the stories come in smoothly…**


	10. Chapter 10

**I feel like I should add Hihara in but then he'll get in the way… The main conflict here is between those 5 (well not really Ryo...) and maybe I should add them in after a bit and make it so they're one big family again… Or should I?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'Oro but man, that would be so cool! Until I get bored that is.**

* * *

"I feel like I should, you know," Azuma replied, "I mean I don't know the full situation so I'm not deciding or acting until I do."

"But do you _want_ to go back?" Kei asked again.

"Honestly, I like this world better," Azuma confessed, "My grandmother's nice and things are pretty laid back but in this world, I haven't even met my best friend from the other world."

"Really? That hurts," Kei told him teasingly, "Who's your best friend anyway? From there, I mean."

"Kazuki Hihara," Azuma answered.

Everyone gasped. Yumi shushed everyone and they all calmed down.

"Stay calm and don't talk about him," Yumi whispered.

The conversation went to another direction.

* * *

_Thursday_

Everyone was practicing at Kei's house.

"I still don't understand why you have soundproof practice rooms," Ryo commented, "Where'd you get the money to build them again?"

"My parents sent it as a compensation thing," Kei replied.

As if a cue, everyone but Azuma showed their disgust.

"Of course, it was for stuff like 'decent clothing' but I wasn't about to waste my life looking proper so I got what I felt like having," he added.

"Why did everyone get disgusted?" Azuma asked curiously.

"Well, since you're an alien," Ryo started.

Azuma cut him off, "I'm not an alien, stupid."

"Woah, language," Kei warned him, "We may be mean but we don't _swear_."

"Stupid isn't a swear word…" Yumi murmured.

"I'll handle this," Kaho said, "The reason we're disgusted is because we don't exactly get along with our parents…"

"What do—"

"Shut up right now, I'm about to tell a long story," Kaho interrupted, "So anyways, the story is, I don't really like my parents because they always pressure me to do things. You see, my mom desperately wants me to be a good student. My older brother's going to inherit the family business you see, so he's the smart one. My sister says she wants to be a professional sports player for who knows which sport she chooses, of course we all know she'll get her dream, and I'm supposed to be the musical one. However, my parents don't appreciate me going towards my dream the _modern_ way. They want me to be a classical musician which I will be _too, when I have time_. They don't want me to be known as the _'rocker of Hino co.'_ as they call it and they don't want to be called the _'parents of some rock child'_ as they say. My dad's sometimes gets too ashamed to see me."

Kaho paused then continued.

"As for Yumi here, her parents decide absolutely everything for her. She gets along with them but they decide almost everything for her. They decided her schools, her future and everything else she had to fight for to have. We had to back her up and guarantee a lot of things to let her join the band; we had to fight for her freedom. We also had to fight to let her wear the clothing she does now."

Everyone glanced at Yumi uneasily.

"Kei's parents don't show up much at all. They're always travelling the world doing what they feel like doing and not letting Kei or his other siblings in their world. His sister left as soon as she can and his younger brother and sister don't even remember what their parents looked like. Every once in a while, they give compensation money and they still finance their lifestyle and money but it's still lonely, you know?"

"I'm not lonely," Kei muttered.

"Who cares?" Kaho said back, "Anyway, Ryo's parents… well, they're annoying. That's pretty much it."

Ryo laughed uneasily and muttered an apology for having semi ok parents.

"What are your parents like in the other world?" Kei asked Azuma, "Are they nice while your grandmother was mean or were they mean and was as bitter as our parents?"

"They're strict and we eventually see each other," he answered letting his contempt show, "They still probably exist but then again, I wouldn't know. What about my parents in this world?"

Everyone looked at each other and Ryo said, "They abandoned you and your siblings 2 years after Miyabi was born… Sometimes you get letters from them but you always never opened them and kept them in a box…"

* * *

Soon, they finished practicing and decided to go home…

"Darn… My parents won't send me a car at this time," Kaho realized, "It's too late and I doubt they'd like sending _anything_ to a car at midnight to a guy's place where her daughter is."

"Why?" Azuma laughed, "No one here did anything like that!"

"The tabloids won't agree," Kaho shot back, "It's something that belongs to the _Hino family_. The paparazzi and journalists won't miss that detail."

"Get a guitar and I'll walk you home," Azuma said, "That way, it looks like we came from band practice because we did."

Kaho went to get a guitar.

"Hey, can you walk me home too?" Ryo asked, "I'm scared of the midnight hour…"

"… Why?" Azuma was curious.

"Don't you know?" Ryo whispered, "Midnight is the witching hour…"

Azuma laughed and added, "We'd getter get you back before 3 am then."

"Why? What's 3 am?"

"No… You'd get scared."

"Why? What is it?"

Kaho came back. She looked at Ryo desperately asking Azuma what happened at 3.

"Don't you know?" she answered for Azuma, "It's a demon hour thing."

She saw Ryo's face go pale and realized that it was probably a mistake so say so…

* * *

**This chapter is shorter than the others… Sorry. I've a lot of things to do so I'm not updating that quickly anymore… One review and I update… **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm really sorry I haven't been able to update at all. My exams are coming up and I'm so sure my teachers are sending us on a wild goose chase. They say 'Study! Gather your notes!' then they give us a review of the exams showing what will be on it. My science teacher told us to gather our science notes but our previous science teacher (he's a sub for the rest of the year) always took the notes back. Then he said he'll give us a review. Coincidentally, 2 days after I gathered my notes.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own La Corda D'Oro. Because either it's not mine or I'm not awesome. And I'm awesome.**

* * *

"So you're sure we're safe?" Ryo asked for the millionth time.

"Ghosts don't exist," Kaho replied. It was her turn to say so.

"So you're absolutely sure we're safe?" he asked again.

"Yes. Ghosts don't exist," Azuma replied.

They finally arrived at Ryo's house. They were about to leave but Ryo grabbed their arms.

"Don't leave until you see me go in," he said.

Azuma and Kaho sighed and waited in front of his house while he walked backwards to his door. He stopped at the door, got his keys and went in all the while keeping an eye on Azuma and Kaho.

"… Why is he so afraid of ghosts and stuff?" Azuma asked.

"When he was 8, a terrible prank was done on him," Kaho replied, "He refused to turn off the lights, go to the washroom alone, eat alone and for the first 2 weeks, he also didn't like closing his eyes, being in a small room, being in a wide open space, looking at violins or pianos, looking at mirrors, going near a closet, he always woke up screaming his lungs out, wouldn't look anyone in the eye and more."

"What kind of prank was it?"

"The type scary enough to be in a horror movie."

"Woah."

They walked to Kaho's house which is incredibly far away from both Azuma's and Ryo's house.

"Bye then!" Azuma said unconsciously smiling a more good intentioned version of his fake smile.

Kaho blushed and Yunoki didn't miss it.

"Did you blush?" he asked dumbfounded.

"No, of course not!" Kaho denied, "It's cold."

"It's summer."

"It's a cold night and I'm wearing a skirt."

"You're wearing leggings underneath."

"Shut up!"

"You blushed."

Kaho slammed the gate at him and yelled angrily over, "Good night, Azuma Yunoki!"

Then she ran to her house.

* * *

_Meanwhile, back at Kei's house_

Yumi called her parents and asked to send a car. However, her mom had a meeting (she couldn't pick her up and neither could her driver who had a birthday party to go to for his granddaughter) and her dad had a party (he doesn't have a driver). Yumi's driver just happened to have the day off. Keiji's driver was also not around but _he_ was. _He_ was going to pick her up. 2 minutes passed.

"So…" Kei randomly said to fill the silence.

"So." Yumi repeated.

_7 minutes and 32 seconds…_ Yumi thought. _7 minutes 30 seconds. 29. 28. 27…_

_Ladada- deeda_ Kei was thinking. _Singing about silence… Bop doo wada wada ya_

In other words, it was awkward. Very awkward.

"So…" Yumi said this time.

"So…" Kei repeated.

"Ever read a James Bond book before?" Yumi asked the first thing she could think about.

"Nope."

"Oh."

3 minutes passed.

_4 minutes 16 seconds…_ Yumi kept thinking.

_I wonder if there's homework… I wonder if there is… I'm out of looseleaf… _Kei babbled on in his mind. _Looseleaf is weird. Why is it called that?_

"Want juice?" Kei asked, "I have apple, orange, strawberry kiwi, mango and banana, cherry and yeah…"

"Uhh… strawberry kiwi?" Yumi replied.

_Well this kinda sucks… _Yumi thought as Kei left to get juice. _Usually we'd be playing duets or guitar hero and if I wanted juice I'd raid his fridge._

Kei came out with a glass. He handed it to Yumi.

"Um, ok, this is stupid," he finally said, "We could be playing guitar hero by now."

"Yeah…" Yumi agreed, "… Wanna forget about that _instance_?"

"Yeah."

They high-fived and the doorbell rang. It was Keiji. Yumi grabbed her stuff, waved goodbye and left smiling with Keiji. As soon as she was out the door, she frowned and followed Keiji to his car. _I was kinda hoping he'd say no…_ she thought to herself.

"So let's go back home?" Keiji asked in the car.

"Where else?" was Yumi's reply.

"Well, we could go to… I got nothing."

Yumi really considered it for a moment.

"Skate park," she said.

Keiji glanced at her and made a sudden right turn.

"What the heck?!" Yumi cried out in shock, "Don't try to kill me like that!"

"Well then," he ignored her scold, "Let's go to the skate park."

* * *

They arrived at the skate park and they sat down at a platform-ish circle thingy **[AN: I don't know if it even has a name]**. They played 'I Spy' games and those games where you slap the others hands. Yumi looked around.

"Hey, are we even allowed to be here so late at night?" she asked.

"I don't know," Keiji admitted, "You suggested it. While we're here… I'll be right back."

Keiji left Yumi and came back with 2 skateboards. He handed one to Yumi.

"Wait a second," Yumi said getting up, "I don't know how to ride one."

"Oh it's easy," Keiji assured her.

He got on his skateboard and skated around the entire skate park finally ending with some flashy move.

"See?" he said smugly.

Yumi frowned and accused him, "You're a skater!"

He rolled his eyes. "It's not a bad thing."

Yumi laid the skateboard on the ground and crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Fine," she said, "Teach me."

"Oh noo," Keiji teased her backing away, "I want to see if you can try it on your own."

Yumi blushed in anger. "Well I can't," she said.

Keiji laughed and grabbed hold of her arm.

"Put one foot on the skate board," he commanded.

Yumi grabbed his arm for support and did what he said.

"Push off with the other foot," he instructed, "Then just put your foot that you pushed off of behind the other one."

Yumi shook her head. "No," she said, "I'll fall."

"You won't fall," Keiji promised her, "I'm right here."

Yumi held on to Keiji as if she'd die if she didn't and did what he told her. Keiji laughed and made her let go.

"Now try it," he says.

Yumi pushed off and freaked out after a second. She jumped off.

"It's like 3 am," she said scrambling for a decent excuse, "Let's go home."

Keiji shrugged and picked up the skateboard.

* * *

**I'm starting to wonder if I should make this into a love triangle. Lol. I'm finally trying to get Azuma and Kaho together. So far I'm starting to think Ryo is just one of those extras and he has almost no significance in the stories. I'm going to ruin that and make him significant. I wanna keep everyone in the main but there's really no possible way… I have no idea how to skateboard so I tried to remember when I tried it in gr 3. I have no idea if that's correct and I've only been at the skate park to hang out with my friends so the only things I know are 'the bowl (I can't really remember though)' and the rail. One review and I update.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Haha… I'm updating ASAP because I thought that I already put up the last chap but I didn't so now it's a week late… =(. SORRY!!!! I'm even neglecting my work (like I always do but now I'm neglecting it and doing this) to make up for it…**

**I was reading online and it said that the minimum age for driving in Japan is 18. You know how Keiji was from America (or did I get that wrong because I don't remember)? He got a driver's license there and drives in Japan using an international driving permit. I don't really know the laws but let's pretend it's legal to be under 18 and have a permit sp that's why he can drive.**

**Disclaimer: No one would let me own La Corda D'Oro because I'd lose track of my chapters like last time…**

* * *

_Friday_

"How are you able to wake up so early and still come here all energetic?" Yumi asked Keiji while yawning.

"Oh, do I look energetic?" Keiji suddenly staggered, "Because this is how I am when I'm dead tired."

In the car, they both fell asleep so thank goodness for them that Keiji wasn't the one driving. When they arrived at school, they both groaned and got out. Keiji went to go join his friends and Yumi decided to go straight to class and sleep. She tripped over some random thing and Ryo and Kei caught her.

"Why are you so tired?" Kei asked, "You're never tired sleeping near midnight."

"That's because I didn't sleep at midnight," Yumi replied, "I was at the skate park with Keiji."

"Until when?"

"Until 3 I think."

Yumi got to class walking like she was drunk and fell asleep.

She woke up in the nurse's office. Yumi got up and realized it was halfway through the afternoon. Right now her class would be having free practice time. Not wanting to crash, she went to her classroom and got her bag and left. Yumi couldn't walk all the way home which was too far so she just snuck in Kei's room and fell asleep on his bed.

* * *

Every time Azuma saw Kaho, she'd blush and hide behind a classmate. It was obvious that she was avoiding him and not trying to hide it. When he came up to talk to her, she'd run. He got really angry and the next time she ran, he grabbed her arm and forced her to face him.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled forcefully at her.

Azuma let go and didn't wait for Kaho to react. _What the heck? Geez, she's complicated._ Back there, she was a toy that he just liked a lot but here, she constantly did what she wanted and when _he_ plays with her, it's a whole new problem. He sighed. _What a cruel world…_

On the way home, he thought more about why he was in that world. _Ok, so sure I passed out but why am I here?_ Azuma exited his limo and entered his house. Coming in, his grandmother attacked him.

"Here, Azu-chan," she offered cheerfully, "When you're down, eat ice cream!"

"Thanks…?" Azuma received the ice cream cautiously.

"Azu-chan, don't be sad," she said, "You're young. You wouldn't want to become old. I should know."

"Thanks, grandmother," Azuma replied.

He went up to his room and went to his closet. Azuma couldn't shake off the habit of wearing a uniform but he got used to changing into more outdoor clothing (the type the other Azuma would wear) because his "grandmother" would often go to places randomly as family **[AN: So there. That's what was happening to him the time it was Kei/Yumi mode in the story]** and if _she _didn't, the rest would come over and _they_ would go out.

As soon as Azuma came back from changing, his phone rang. He walked over and read the text.

_Kaho-chan_

_08-Jun-20XX 16:46_

_Text: Hey… Sorry. I overreacted… =(((_

Azuma, amused by the text, replied.

* * *

On Kaho's side of the story… Kaho was doing her homework to distract herself when Azuma's text came.

_Azuma_

_08-Jun-20XX 16:48_

_Text: It's ok. =P_

Kaho brightened up and for some reason was in the mood for ice cream. Running down the stairs with a smile on her face, she headed for the kitchen.

"Ojou-san," her caretaker stopped her short of the kitchen, "What is so great that you'd smile as huge as that?"

"I'm smiling that big?" Kaho asked casually, reaching for an ice cream tub.

"Yes, it's almost a miracle," her caretaker answered

"… Oh _thank you_, I _appreciate_ knowing that," Kaho replied sarcastically.

"Is it love?"

Kaho almost dropped her ice cream. "What?!"

"So it is?"

"No, it isn't."

"Ah, it is. What great progress."

Kaho watched her caretaker walk away. _I swear, _she thought to herself. _What I say to her goes in one ear and comes out the other._ Kaho headed upstairs and passed a mirror. Doing a double take, she realized she was beet red. _That's not good. _she thought.

* * *

Kei poked Yumi until she woke up.

"What do you want?" she complained.

"For you to go home," Kei answered, "Seriously, first, they call me to your class to take you to the nurse's office because you _pass out_ and no one can wake you."

"That was you?" Yumi asked, "Thanks then."

"And now, I come home, and you're sleeping on my bed," he continued.

"Sorry," Yumi sat up, "I didn't want a car sent to the school. It grabs attention."

"It's 5 pm now, go home."

"Got it. Just wait."

Yumi got up, staggered and fell down on Kei's bed again.

"I'll get up in 10 seconds," she mumbled.

Kei sighed. "Forget it, I'll call Keiji instead. Your cell?"

"Check my jacket."

"You're _wearing_ your jacket."

"So?"

"Yu."

Sensing trouble (Kei only ever called her Yu when he was in an 'I'm tired of this act, just do it' mood), she searched for her cell phone and just laid it beside her. Kei grabbed the phone and called Keiji but it was busy. Thinking over whether or not to call her parents, he unconsciously stared at Yumi.

"Yumi," he called her, "Keiji's busy. Take the subway."

"I don't like the subway," Yumi complained.

"Good, you'll stay awake the entire time then."

"You don't know that."

"Then I hope you have fun ending up in some other random town."

Yumi groaned and trudged out. She popped back in and stuck her tongue out at Kei.

* * *

**It's so hard working on the Azuma/Kaho story. I have no idea how to bring them together… I was thinking it over and I fell asleep. I got a great idea but then I woke up and FORGOT ABOUT IT!!**

**One review and I update.**


	13. Chapter 13

**My school had a banquet and it was sooo fun. I was hyper most of the time so in a skirt and heels, I was laughing so much. We were walking outside and we were talking and there was this guy like 5 meters in front of us and I did something weird and he veered off left and jaywalked to the other side of the road.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'Oro.**

_Sunday_

"Kahoko-sama," the voice in the intercom said, "Your mother is here. She wishes to talk to you."

Kahoko groaned and trudged downstairs. She was tormenting over the 'Azuma issue' as she calls it. Kaho knows it wasn't catchy but she was so worried, she used it anyway.

"Mom?" she called down the stairs, "What is it?"

Mrs. Hino took one look at the descending Kaho and expressed her disgust for Kaho's taste of clothes.

"Kahoko," she said in a tone that made her sound old, "We have news."

"Oh goodie," Kaho replied sarcastically, "Because I _so_ love news."

"Kahoko," her mom stated sharply.

"I'm sorry mother."

"We have news; you have a new fiancé."

Kaho's legs almost buckled.

"What?!" she screeched, "Who?! Is it that Castle guy?! Mom, not him! He's a freak!"

"It's not '_that castle guy_'. He's from a very rich, very old family," her mother responded, "Our families have decided that mixing a modern family and a traditional family will increase our ratings by 4%."

"So this is about our _ratings_," Kaho snapped, "Why don't you care about me at all?! I don't even know this guy."

"Actually, you do know him."

"What?"

"He's that long haired one. The drum '_dude_' or whatever you call it."

"Drummer?"

"Whatever it may be, it matters not to me. You may leave."

* * *

_Monday_

"I got a fiancée…" Azuma trailed off at lunch when the group was having lunch in the rooftop.

Kaho almost choked on her juice. _Darn, and now he's going to tell everyone._ she thought nervously.

"But I don't know who it is," Azuma continued, "Grandmother wanted it to be a surprise."

"Hope she's nice," Yumi mumbled, "It gets really troublesome if they aren't."

Azuma nodded. "She said she was hot-headed," he said, "And that she was stubborn."

"Ooh," Yumi pondered, "Sounds _not_ nice…"

_It's _me_ Yumi_. Kaho thought to herself._ How dare you tell me indirectly that I wasn't nice?_

"Why is everyone getting married?" Kei asked, "It makes me feel more single than usual. Right Ryo?"

"Actually," Ryo nervously said, "I have a _girlfriend_. I was going to tell you guys in a bit…"

Kei groaned. "Great, I'm the only one single!"

* * *

_Thursday_

"Kahok--" the intercom rang.

"Got it, got it," Kaho cut her off, "Mom's here with more officials."

All through the week, Kaho was meeting up with the members of the Yunoki family. She didn't "meet" Azuma himself but they would "meet" on next Saturday. On Monday, she got called to meet the heads of the company, Azuma's older brothers. On Tuesday, it was his grandmother. Thinking about it, Kaho shuddered. _I'm used to going over to his house but I've never met her more than twice and now…_ Kaho shuddered again. Yesterday, she met some of the other Yunoki family members. The ones that wanted to know who the new fiancée would be.

Kaho walked down the stairs in her school uniform. Her mom wouldn't allow her to wear her usual clothing. _It's the uniform or better clothing_ she said.

"My," Azuma's sister, Miyabi said, "So this is onii-sama's fiancée."

"Hi," Kaho greeted Miyabi.

Being the bishojo that Miyabi was, Kaho never saw her. No she wasn't "_playing around_". She was always bothered by guys so she had to take a long complicated route home then she would crash and just sleep. On the weekends, Kaho would always send Kei to fetch Azuma so she never saw her that way either.

Miyabi was accompanied with one of her brothers.

"Shi-nii-sama," Miyabi got Shin, her brother's attention, "Her background is certainly suitable. What do you think about her personality?"

"I don't know," Shin stated simply.

"Well I think she might be a great person," Miyabi went on, "Are you a great person?"

"Um yes…?" Kaho replied awkwardly.

"Well, that's good," Miyabi said, "Not too humble, not too cocky. I'm good. Nii-sama, let's go."

Shin bowed once then left with Miyabi leading.

_Is he really her brother?_ Kaho thought after Miyabi left. _Or her butler? The Yunoki family is amazing and eccentric._

* * *

_Tuesday_

"Don't you just _love_ Tuesdays?" Kei asked unconvincingly, "It's a perfect day to _not_ be dating. To _not_ be engaged. To be _completely alone and single_."

"Stop whining," Kaho ordered him, "It's not like you're going to stay single forever."

"I know," Kei perked up, "I'll go ask Len for a set up!"

Kei was about to get up when Yumi grabbed his sleeve and pulled him down.

"Don't be desperate," she told him, "Everyone knows that place is just a come and go thing."

"Besides," Ryo added, "I thought Tuesday was supposed to be the great day that you can be single."

_This is your fault, naturally._ Yumi thought. _Forgetting my confession. Fine, be that way!_

Kei groaned and fell back on the floor. It was lunch and they were hanging out on the roof again. _I should have said yeah to Yumi then I wouldn't be single,_ he mused to himself.

"Well, my girlfriend just texted me," Ryo declared, "I'm leaving."

Ryo got up and left.

"I'm gonna go practice violin," Kaho said after a few minutes of silence, "I have a recital next week."

"I'll stay here," Azuma blankly said.

"No, you can be my audience," Kaho told him and dragged him with her.

It got all awkward and silent between Yumi and Kei. Kei sat up.

"Maybe I should have accepted your confession," he joked, "And then maybe I wouldn't be single."

He looked down at his food and started eating. After a few seconds, he looked up and saw Yumi glaring at him with tears in her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Kei asked.

"No I'm not!" Yumi denied vehemently.

"Are you… angry?" Kei tried again, "Why?"

Yumi got up and looked down at Kei.

"I don't know!" she yelled angrily, "How would I know because I'm just there to fill the void!"

She ran out but stopped at the door.

"Enjoy your single Tuesday!"

Then she ran out.

* * *

**I won't be able to update for a while. I have exams. Sorry. But keep reviewing!**

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay! I'm BAAAACK!!! Anyway, my exams are over but I'm so sad about Social… *gasp* an 83?!?!?!?!?!?!?! My meanie Socials teach put all these HORRIBLE… NOT COVERED… JUST-IN-THE-OLD-TEXTBOOK-NOTHING-MORE-READ-IT-YOURSELF questions!!!!! :'(**

**Otherwise, I got a 97 in Math, *unknown* in French, 100 in Science and probably around 80 in LA.**

**Disclaimer: I would love to own La Corda D'Oro but my mom's not taking my hints that I want it.**

* * *

_Friday_

Kaho looked at Yumi. Then she looked at Kei. Then she glanced at Azuma. It seemed to be her routine this past week.

Yumi was always talking and happy but whenever Kei comes into the room, she'd go quiet and go do something else facing her back on Kei. Kei would just ignore her instead of talk to her like he always does.

Azuma always had a beat stuck in his head (he was forced by Kaho to start taking lessons 3 times a week rather than once a week) and would get lost just drumming invisible drums. He was just like the previous Azuma that used to be in this universe until the other one came. Even in conversations, he would be drumming the floor and listening and responding at the same time. Not even previous Azuma did that.

_Figures,_ Kaho thought to herself. _The smart ones can always multitask._

Azuma noticed her changing expressions and stopped drumming… For 2 seconds.

"Anything wrong?" he asked as he started drumming the floor again.

"No," Kaho said like she just lost all her will, "Do continue your… whatever."

"Oh, it's the beat of--" he started.

"Don't want to know," she cut him off.

"Hey," Kei spoke up, "Come to think of it, hasn't Azuma changed since he woke up in here?"

Yumi was supposedly uninterested at Kei speaking but then when he said that, she looked up. Kaho looked back at Azuma.

"How?" she asked.

"I mean," Kei answered, "Didn't he used to be proper and study-aboard material?"

"Oh yeah," Kaho agreed, "And he also did that thing where he's extremely secretive."

"He's changed," Yumi said, "Now he's like us—even though he still wears his school uniform to school—and he's mean and open."

"I appreciate it?" Azuma said, "Is that a good thing?

"Of course it's a good thing!" Kaho exclaimed, "You're finally normal!"

"Normal?" Azuma repeated cocking an eyebrow, "Are you saying I've been abnormal all this time?"

"Yes," Kaho exclaimed again with the same joy and energy, "I am!"

Yumi giggled and Kei chuckled but both immediately stopped as soon as they realized the other was doing the same thing.

Azuma and Kaho glanced at the silent two and Kaho shrugged to show she didn't know why.

"So…" Azuma awkwardly started, "What happened to Ryo?"

"Oh, him?" Kaho answered, "He's off exploring the world with his girlfriend or something."

Azuma saw from his peripherals that Yumi and Kei flinched at the word 'girlfriend' but said nothing.

* * *

_Saturday_

"Mom!" Kaho screeched as she ran downstairs, "What is this… this… FRILLY PUFFY THING?!"

Kaho pointed to a pale yellow dress with a puffy skirt and frills decorating it. **[AN: If you can't imagine that—because I can't describe the one in my mind—I have a link in my profile with a picture that's close enough to the one I pictured but think of it pale yellow and not metallic-ish looking. I'll explain in the end]** Her mom took one look at Kaho and sighed.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked like she was tired from babysitting.

"It's FRILLY!" Kaho shrieked, "And it's puffy… And it's way different than what I wear to all my competitions!"

"Kahoko," her mother sternly said, "The engagement will be announced at a formal party that has a lot of important people. It's already bad enough that you had that incident when you were 6 but if I let people see you in your sloppy way, our rates will go down and no one will respect us."

"Don't people just normally have an omiai?!" Kaho desperately asked.

"We've decided to do the engagement and wedding the modern way," her mother replied and started reading the business section in the newspaper again.

"Why?"

"Well, the Yunoki family has been a traditional one all this time. Even if they spend most of their time in the western house they bought next door, the mansion next to them is 100% traditional."

"That doesn't answer my--"

"Listen to me, the Yunoki family may be old and powerful but a modern wedding would cause a stir in the business world. Their rates would go up."

"So this is about _publicity_ and _rates_?"

Her mother looked at Kaho straight in the eye.

"It's _always_ been about publicity and rates," she replied, "And you knew that."

Kaho's hurt feeling showed on her face for a second but she recovered and stomped upstairs to get ready.

* * *

Kaho breathed in and out. _In and out. In and out…_ she repeated over and over in her mind.

She remembered when she was 6 and she went to her first formal party. She had told another guest that she wasn't going to go classical and that she wanted to try modern music. They started sneering at her parents and later, her parents scolded her for it and her dad slapped her.

Kaho gulped and drank another glass of water. _Well on the plus side, I'll get my 8 glasses of water today._ she thought to herself.

Kaho was forced to stay at the table her family sits at. She was told to wait until the engagement was announced then she was supposed to smile.

"Don't smile too big," her mother warned her, "Also, don't smile too small. And don't have your eyes look dead. But don't have your eyes too eager."

Kaho rolled her eyes and sighed.

~sorry but I'm skipping the announcement. Nothing important happened anyway~

Kaho got home and changed into her normal clothes. She rolled around but she couldn't sleep. She felt restless and tired at the same time. Getting bored, she decided to go out. Her parents immediately left the country as soon as the party was over to go to some business meeting. Kaho called Azuma and told him she was going to come over.

"Hey," she said once she got there, "What's up?"

"Not much," he answered in a monotone lying on his bed.

"Crazy day, huh?"

"I guess."

"What do you think about Kei and Yumi?"

"They're friends?"

"So why have they been so cold to each other?"

"I don't know."

"No, you do know."

"No I don't."

"Yeah you do. I know that tone. You may be from a different universe but Azuma is Azuma and that's the I-know-something-but-I'm-too-lazy-to-care tone."

"No it isn't. I'm not lazy."

"So you just don't care?"

"Maybe."

"Come on! Kei is your _best friend_. Let's do something about them!"

"You don't even know why they're fighting."

"But you do."

"No I don't."

"Don't lie to me. I'm your fiancée."

"Okay then." Azuma sat up. "Kei said something wrong which hurt Yumi who liked Kei."

"You make it sound so simple."

"It _is_ that simple."

"So what should we do?"

"_You_ think."

Kaho thought about it for a moment. Like, really thought about it. Azuma rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I got one," he said.

* * *

**About the dress, I mean like, in the pic it's all shiny so think of it made of softer material. And it's not strapless, the one in my mind would slip off too easily if it was **_**strapless**_** because of the fabric so there was spaghetti straps to keep it up. Heck, if you can't picture that, tell me your email and I'll send you a pic of a drawing of it! I'll draw it myself! Lol. But I'm serious.**

**By the way, you know what would be cool? Alternate sequels! I'd want to make one but I don't think anyone would read it… -__- I'd need a lot more than 1 person to tell me they'd want to read an alternate sequel. Like maybe 3? Lol. I guess this story will just stop eventually and it'd be the end. I'm gonna miss you story!!**

**Please review. I BEG OF YOU!! Lol. But seriously.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I'm taking so long. But I'm gonna try to sort stuff out this weekend. Hehe…**

**Disclaimer: I sure wish I owned La Corda D'Oro but I don't.**

* * *

"Go ahead," Kaho said, "Tell me."

"Well… we could tie them up and throw them into a room until they make up," Azuma joked.

Kaho didn't think he was joking.

"Yeah, but then they might not make up," she responded seriously.

Azuma stared at her. "I was joking," he said.

Kaho shrugged. "You suck at joking then," she just replied, "But seriously, those two are my friends and we need to get them together."

Azuma got up and grabbed his math homework.

"Just let them work it out by themselves," he suggested.

"We can't _do_ that," Kaho protested, "Those two are freakishly stubborn. It's not going to happen."

Azuma sighed and decided that maybe he should tell her what they can do.

"I have an idea," he finally gave in, "A real one."

Kaho nodded and leaned in for dramatic effect.

"Okay, first, we'll start off by saying good things about them to the other as in you tell Yumi how great Kei is or something," Azuma started, "But if they're still clueless, start provoking them into saying good things about the other. Then force them to admit that they like each other."

"Then, we'll lock them into a room and force them into confessing!" Kaho cut in happily.

"Exactly," Azuma smirked.

* * *

_Monday_

Phase One: Compliments

"So Yumi," Kaho sat down next to her, "Did you notice Kei's awesome green eyes?"

"Kei's eyes are blue," Yumi replied coolly.

"Really?" Kaho asked sceptically but recovered quickly, "But I guess you'd have to be very observant **[A/N: This is really random but I thought the word for observant was "observative"]** to notice _that_, huh?"

"No, he used to brag about how his eyes make the ocean jealous, remember?"

"But it'd take some real _love and care_ to remember that, right?"

"It was just some months ago."

"You're not gonna make this any easier for me, are you?"

Yumi looked up and stared at Kaho with a knowing look.

"_What_ am I not making easy for you?" Yumi asked knowing she caught Kaho in some act.

Phase One: Azuma's side on the deal

"So…" Azuma started off, "Don't you think Yumi's really nice?"

Azuma was reading through things to say from a list Kaho gave him when he said he didn't know what to compliment Yumi on.

"Nice?" Kei scoffed, "As if!"

"Well, I think your mind is completely made up," Azuma resigned, "What's up?"

"Not much," Kei answered.

* * *

_Tuesday_

Phase Two: Provocation

"Uhh, I think Kei is really ugly," Kaho said to Yumi.

"I agree," she just replied.

"What?" Kaho almost exploded, "You're gonna let me insult Kei? What kind of friend are you?"

"Exactly what are you up to?" Yumi asked with indifference, "Is it going to get in my way?"

Phase Two: Azuma's side

"Don't you think…" Azuma started, "Don't you think… um…"

"What?" Kei asked. Kei was eating fries.

"Are those fries?" Azuma asked forgetting his task, "I'm so hungry."

He totally forgot his task and took Kei's fries.

* * *

_Wednesday_

"I totally don't think this is working," Kaho said at Azuma's house. She'd been spending a lot of time there recently.

"What's not working?" Azuma asked almost completely clueless.

"The plan!" Kaho answered, ticked that Azuma forgot, "To get Yumi and Kei together."

"Obviously not," he said, "Kei doesn't seem to have any feelings for Yumi."

"No, he does!" Kaho insisted, "He does, he does, he does!"

"Why do you say that?" Azuma challenged.

"I just know."

"You can't possibly."

"You don't know that!"

"I do and I also know that you're just using the both of them to keep yours and Yumi's relationship together and to set boundaries for Kei."

"That's ridiculous."

"You're ridiculous. If you truly want them together, you'll have to talk to Kei and reject him."

Kaho stuck her chin out stubbornly.

"Fine then."

* * *

_Thursday_

"Kei," Kaho called out to him after school, "Can I ask you something?"

Kei nodded a bit and followed Kaho.

"Is it true that you like me?" Kaho asked straight out.

It was so straight out that Kei had no idea how to respond. The stubborn part of him came up.

"Says who?" he asked.

"No one in particular," Kaho answered.

_I swear if it was Yumi…_ Kei thought.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that just in case, I'll have to reject," Kaho got to the point awkwardly, "Sorry."

Kei was shocked. _People don't normally say things so bluntly…_ he thought _Is the world out to get me?_

Kei looked up and saw Keiji and Yumi hanging out on the roof. She was laughing while he was showing her something on his _super incredible_ iPhone. He scowled. _There's another problem._ Kei thought to himself and trudged home.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Azuma was shocked. Kaho had come straight to his house after school, but no, that wasn't the shocking news. What shocked him was that she actually straight out rejected Kei.

"You seriously just went and did that?" he asked still in shock.

"Yeah, why not?" Kaho asked.

"Doesn't that seem completely and totally _insensitive_?"

"You're the one that said I'm supposed to do that."

"I didn't mean today and so bluntly!"

"Well, you should have elaborated!"

"Oh no, that's not _my_ fault, that's _your _fault."

"Don't try to pin this on me! We're partners of crime."

* * *

_Friday_

"Well, this totally sucks," Kei commented one lunch.

"What does?" Kaho asked. She ignored the fact Kei flinched when she talked.

"Yumi hasn't been around for lunch," Kei started.

He noticed the look that Kaho gave Azuma. The 'I told you so' look and he also saw the scowl Azuma gave her so he added, "We haven't been able to talk about the band."

Kaho scowled and Azuma smirked.

"Ryo hasn't been around either," she pointed out.

"Yeah but he's just the manager/fill in," Azuma said, "We can continue without him right?"

Yumi walked in the roof with her cellphone. She was talking to someone.

"Yeah… I know, right... no… no… how about… yeah well… no not really… seriously? … that's a lie!... no… riiight… hmm…. Bye then…" she said into the phone.

"Who was that?" Kei asked in a tone that sounded a lot like Yumi's father when he didn't approve of something.

"Keiji," she stated, "Who else?"

"Yeah, well, we haven't performed in a while and now our meeting is starting late," Kei just said irritated.

"Sorry," Yumi stretched the word out sarcastically.

"Too late for sorries now," Kei said.

"It's never too late to say sorry!" Yumi smiled and Kei scowled at her.

* * *

**Well that was a really lame end to a chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I'm thinking that I'll just end the story with the couples getting together and just do a sequel if people want to know what happens to Azuma's universe deal and about the 2 Keis and Yumi triangle.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I just wanted to warn you, this series is coming to an end soon. –Insert eerie music- It's going to be an somewhat expected ending so if you're me, you'll be heart wrenched and you'll be crying inside for the end that is so… end-y. That's what I do for all happy endings. I cry tears of happiness and confusion inside.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'Oro.**

* * *

"I'm getting impatient," Kaho said at Azuma's house. She was once again visiting.

"Does this mean the plan is off?" Azuma asked nonchalantly.

"It wouldn't be such a bad plan if _someone_, namely you, just stuck with the plan instead of not caring!" Kaho protested.

"Well, I don't really care," Azuma said. Nonchalantly.

"That's why we're going to skip to the last part," Kaho smiled at Azuma knowingly, "Let's go round them up and stick them into a room."

Before Azuma could answer, Kaho grabbed his arm and his cellphone then called first Yumi, then Kei.

Kaho ran to the place where she took her lessons and told Kei and Yumi to meet her there.

* * *

"So are we practicing or what?" Kei just got in and Yumi was already there.

Like they planned, Kaho and Azuma inched towards the door.

"I'm going to go get a drink first," Azuma announced.

"Oh, get me an apple juice!" Kei called.

Azuma stuck his head back in. "Sure," he said.

_I swear, a little more and I would have laughed._ Azuma thought while he got himself a drink with a smile. _They're so clueless, it's hilarious._

"Hey guys?" Kaho started, "I think that you two should work out your problems with each other and one more thing… you'renotallowedoutuntilyou'redonebye!"

Kaho made that last sentence all scrunched up and ran out to lock the door from the outside.

Kaho can only feel them banging on the door. The room _was_ soundproofed to the point that no sound can come out. Then she walked away laughing with Azuma.

* * *

"There's something seriously wrong with them," Kei muttered after giving up on trying to get out.

The room had no windows and the door can be locked from outside and inside. If it's locked from the outside, it can't be opened from inside.

"What do they want?" Yumi asked.

"They wanted us to make up remember?" Kei answered, "And I think they want to get us together."

"Why?" Yumi snorted.

"The new Azuma is evil," Kei simply said.

"What now?"

"We could talk about our feelings then burst into song."

Yumi laughed. "Yeah we can sing that song from Grease, you know, _We go together like ramalama ding kading kadong_."

Kei laughed. "I don't think they'd let us out. They'd know something was up."

"Ok then, let's talk."

"Aaaaand suddenly the mood became tense." Kei wasn't willing to talk. But Yumi was.

"No seriously, let's talk."

"Okaaay, about what?"

"I don't know."

"Ok then." There was an awkward pause.

"Let's start with why we can't be together."

"You just said you didn't know what to talk about!" Kei was still feeling awkward.

"Yeah, I know, just answer."

"Umm, because to be a couple, you need to have both people like each other? And--"

"What, you don't like me?"

"What, you like me?" Kei didn't really want to answer so he just countered it.

"You know the answer, go on."

"And so yeah… and it's awkward and we're friends… and…" He was running out of excuses.

"Oh." Yumi's face was unreadable.

"So why do you like me?"

"So why do you not like me?" Yumi countered Kei using his own trick.

"I asked first."

"Ladies first."

"All men and women are equal."

"It's chivalry."

"Chivalry is dead."

"At least be nice and help."

"Women are independent."

"Good point but you have to still answer my question."

"You have to answer first."

They stared at each other until Yumi sighed.

"I don't know," she confessed.

"You can't just say that." Kei wouldn't take 'I don't know' as an answer.

"Sure I can."

"Fine, then I don't know why I don't like you."

"Fine, I like you because… because… because… this is awkward, you go first."

"No, we made a deal."

"No we didn't."

"Yeah, we did."

"Fine then, I like you because you're nice, happy?"

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"Don't mock me just because I like your kindness."

"No not that, I think it's ridiculous you think I'm nice."

"Well, maybe it's because I like you that caused me to think you're nice!" Yumi didn't want to admit anything.

"Why do you like me?"

"Because I think you're nice!"

"Noooo, you think I'm nice because you like me!" Kei turned sarcastic.

"Fine, I like you because… because…" Yumi was at a loss for words.

"Just forget it. It doesn't matter because your fiancé is Keiji, right?"

"I… guess… Why do you like Kaho?" Yumi directed the conversation to Kei.

"Because she's… nice—not just because I like her—and she's pretty and… because…"

"Wait, are you saying _I'm_ not nice and _I'm_ not pretty?"

"No, not that, you're just more like my sister is all."

"Well, this is awkward now." They paused again.

"Yeah, let's get out."

"How?"

"By tricking them." Kei had a mischievous look on his face.

"What?"

"They're outside, I know this."

"They can't hear us, how--"

Yumi was cut off by Kei kissing her and then Kaho came in.

"Yay!" she cheered.

"Now," Kei whispered to Yumi.

Kaho realized too late that she had been tricked. They both ran out the door and out the building.

* * *

Yumi was panting by the time they stopped. Kei started laughing and Yumi joined in.

"I think we strayed too far from home," Yumi realized their surroundings, "Hold on, I'll call Keiji and he can pick us up."

Kei nodded. _I don't even think I like Kaho that much anymore…_ he thought. _I guess I'm just plain too young._ Kei smiled at the realization and was for some reason relieved. Yumi got off her conversation with Keiji.

"He's around this area," she explained, "He'll be here in a few minutes."

"Hey Yumi?" Kei said, "It's not that I like Kaho… It's that I'm just 16."

Yumi smiled and nodded.

"Sure," she said.

Keiji arrived and Yumi sat in the front with him.

"So why are you here?" Keiji asked.

"Kaho had a 'brilliant' plan and we got away," Yumi explained with a knowing smile.

Keiji laughed and Yumi laughed with him. Kei coughed to catch their attention and Yumi glanced at him. She smiled and Kei ended up blushing. He stared out his window the rest of the ride.

* * *

"We've been tricked," Kaho stated.

"I got that," Azuma said completely calm.

"Aren't you worried?" Kaho burst.

"Nope," Azuma popped the p, "They'll be fine. I can tell he's starting to like her."

"I guess our plan worked after all."

"Our plan? It was _my_ plan."

"We're partners."

"Of course we are," Azuma sarcastically agreed.

* * *

**So there you go. No, Kei and Yumi will not end up together in ****this**** story. For anyone that wants to see how their relationship goes, you have to review and if there's _at least one_ person that says they want to know, I'll make a small sequel for you to see what's going to go on with the 2 Kei's and Yumi. **

**And that song from grease, I have no idea if those were the right lyrics. It's what I sing when I sing it.**

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I can definitely see this series starting to end. Yup. I can already see the plot mountain thing that my LA teacher forced my class to draw slope down.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro.**

* * *

"I can't believe they tried to set us up," Kei grumbled, "That's so mean."

Yumi laughed.

"At least they didn't tie us to chairs," she said.

"Or make us play _Dare_."

"Oh yeah, remember that time in the plane?"

Kei grimaced. Once, they were taking a trip to America and they were all in First Class. Kaho dared him to go to the economy class and wake everyone who was sleeping up. They were playing the game when everyone was sleeping.

"Yeah I remember," Kei said, "But what about that time in West Edmonton Mall?"

It was Yumi's turn to grimace. That time was another one of Kaho's ideas. They went to largest mall in the world and Kaho dared Yumi to go into Abercrombie and Fitch then ask for a discount. When they said no, Yumi had scoff and complain about how stingy the people were and walk out.

"Why is it that the worst times of our lives came from Kaho?" Yumi asked cocking an eyebrow.

"We're allowing her," Kei explained, "I mean; she and Azuma _were_ the ones that paid for our trip."

They laughed.

"Let's get back at them," Yumi suddenly said, "Make them know what it's like to be in a locked room."

"I think I know a better way to do it," Kei mused.

* * *

"Hey man, thanks for letting us take up an interrogation room," Kei thanked a man dressed in a policeman's uniform.

"No problem," the man said, "Anytime since your father was the one that saved the town. Least I could do."

Kei tried not to cringe at the mention of his father. The man left and Kei phoned Yumi.

"Bring in the guinea pigs," he said.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

"Cool, so we can use this room however we want?" Kei heard Kaho ask.

"Yeah and it's soo cool," Kei heard Yumi gush, "There's a table and a recorder and stuff."

Kaho, Azuma and Yumi entered the room. Kei was sitting in a chair trying to look mysterious.

"Well you guys play around," Yumi told Kaho and Azuma, "We're going to go get drinks or something, okay?"

Kaho and Azuma nodded but they didn't realize they used the same excuse to leave them in the room… until they were gone and Kaho and Azuma were locked in.

* * *

"This is soooo not funny guys!" Kaho screamed while Azuma tried to kick the door open.

"I know it isn't," a voice said into the room, "For you at least. Yumi, is it funny for _you_?"

"Yeah, it seems pretty funny to me," Yumi's voice giggled in.

"Where are you?" Kaho yelled.

"Think," Kei said cryptically, "Where would a voice come from in an interrogation room, I wonder?"

Azuma's head whipped around. He stared at the one way glass.

"Aww, looks like our game has been discovered," Yumi said in mock disappointment.

"It's ok; we have _more_ games, right Yu?" Kei rang.

"Well let's start then!" Yumi replied.

"Please sit," Kei told Kaho and Azuma.

Kaho and Azuma looked at each other and were having a silent conversation.

_Should we listen?_ Kaho's eyes asked Azuma. Azuma just shrugged and sat down on a chair.

"Let's not have silent conversations," Kei said in a baby voice, "It makes us feel lonely."

"What should we do first, Kei?" Yumi asked in a mocking tone.

"I don't know," Kei answered in the same tone, "Why don't we play _Truth or Dare_?"

"Good idea."

Kaho and Azuma glanced at each other.

"Kaho, truth or dare?" Yumi asked her.

"Uhh… truth?" Kaho replied nervously.

"Do you like Azuma?"

"Sure?"

"Please… no question-answers."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Azuma, truth or dare?" Kei asked Azuma.

"Truth."

Kei frowned at his calmness before asking, "Do _you_ like Kaho?"

"Sure I do."

Kei frowned again and he looked at Yumi who was frowning at Azuma's way of handling things.

Kei turned his microphone off.

"Darn them, they're learning to handle things," he said to Yumi who nodded.

Yumi grabbed the microphone, turned it on then said in, "Since we all sound so bored of this game, let's play something else."

Kaho and Azuma smirked.

"Well we're leaving for a bit," Yumi continued, "Continue on with whatever it is you two do in your spare time."

"Don't do anything _we_ wouldn't do!" Kei said.

It went silent.

"Think they left?" Kaho asked Azuma.

"No," Azuma replied.

"What now?"

"Well they want revenge by making us mad. If we stay calm, they'll get bored and angry then they might end up leaving us here."

Kaho stood up immediately and shushed Azuma.

"If they're still here, don't give them any ideas!" she snapped.

"As I was saying, if we play along, they'll know we're playing along and then they'll get mad and leave us here."

"I'd rather stay calm!"

"OR! They might let us go if we're good enough at acting."

"You said they never left! Now they heard the plan!"

"Well, now we're _sure_ they heard the plan what with you screaming."

* * *

_On the other side of the glass…_

"Well they're plotting," Yumi said, "What now?"

"I don't know," Kei replied, "They'll outsmart us. We need someone evil. Someone that they can't predict like we can't predict this new Azuma."

Yumi gasped. She turned to Kei. "I know just the person," she said smiling.

"Who?"

"Keiji."

* * *

**Yes, this was a filler-ish chapter but I have no idea how to bring Kaho and Azuma together. I mean they're engaged but I need to use that to make them willingly together. That's why I was babbling on and on. Sorry. I'm going to think it over then write the next chapter… So either be ready for more fillers or be ready for no updates… **

**Wait, actually, vote. More filler-ish chapters or no update. I don't do polls so you'll have to review an answer in. Also, if you have an idea on how to use the engagement to bring them together, feel free to share.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I've decided to try to update but it might end up a filler, I don't know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro.**

* * *

Kei flinched. "We don't _need_ Keiji!" he insisted.

"Yeah we do," Yumi said defensively, "We're running out of ideas and he's our only hope!"

"No, not our _only_ hope."

"Yeah well, we're pretty close!"

"He's not coming."

"Yeah, he is."

"No he's not."

"Yeah he is and I'm going to call him now."

Yumi stuck her tongue out at Kei then dialed Keiji's number.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Keiji was trying to understand the two's way of thinking, "You brought me _all the way over here_ just so you could ask me for advice."

Kei and Yumi nodded.

"And you couldn't ask _over the phone_… why?"

Kei and Yumi put up their hands simultaneously. "It's complicated," they said in unison.

"First of all, look—they're already knocking on the glass," Keiji pointed to the one way window where Azuma was knocking and trying to look in, "And second; revenge is BAD!"

"Told you we didn't need him," Kei muttered in a sing songy voice.

"Shut up Kei," Yumi mumbled back.

Keiji left and waved once on his way out. Once he left, Kei grabbed the mic and turned it on.

"Yes, Burger King, how may I help you?" he said jokingly.

"Yeah, I'd like a burger, some fries, a milkshake… and… oh yeah, TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Kaho answered sarcastically.

"We're all out," Kei replied, "What else would you like?"

_Great, they ran out of plans and now they intend to annoy the heck out of us._ Azuma thought rolling his eyes.

"Uhh… washroom break," Yumi announced.

Kaho cheered.

"I meant for us," Yumi said immediately.

Kaho frowned and Yumi smirked. Kei took the mic.

"Just so you know, Yumi's smirking now," he says.

Then they really do leave for the washroom.

* * *

"Think they left this time?" Kaho asks.

"Probably," Azuma answers still trying to look through the glass.

"What now?"

"They're not going to let us leave until we confess to each other that we like each other."

Kaho scoffs. "Easy."

"You go first."

"No, _you _go first."

"Fine, I like you."

"You're too casual. Like anyone would believe _that_ act."

"Then you do it."

"No way. The guy confesses first."

"Actually, it's the _girl_ that stereotypically confesses first."

"Fine then."

Azuma stands up straight in front of Kaho.

"Umm," Kaho starts in her 'girly-girl' voice, "Yunoki-san…"

Azuma starts laughing really loudly then tries to cover it up by coughing. He clears his throat.

"Yes? Hino-san?" he answers in his gentle voice that he used when he was back in the other universe.

Kaho glares at him momentarily before continuing. "… I was wondering if… we could… talk."

"About what?"

"Umm, I… I…"

Azuma put his hand up to cover his smile. Kaho stopped.

"How am I supposed to do this if you keep laughing at me?!" she demands.

"Ok… ok… I'm almost done," he says putting his hand up then ended up laughing harder, "No I'm not. Just wait."

Kaho glared at him and started banging on the door.

"KEI! YUMI! GET OVER HERE AND LET US OUT! IF YOU KEEP US IN THIS ROOM ANY LONGER, I'LL SNAP! I'LL SNAP!!!!"

The door opened.

"Ok, we're done," Kei said.

"Pretty interesting," Yumi came up behind Kei.

* * *

"That was mean," Kaho complained.

"You guys locked us into a room too," Yumi pointed out.

"But we didn't _mess_ with you," Kaho countered, "Plus, it was for a good reason."

"So was ours," Yumi said.

"How?"

"To teach you two a lesson."

Kaho scoffed.

"Besides, it was obvious you two liked each other," Kei added, "You were just too proud, hard headed, stubborn, stupid--"

"Do you have a point?" Azuma interrupted.

"—And most of all, you were both too shy."

Kei and Yumi 'aww-ed' at the same time. Azuma glared at them.

"It's not like it matters, we're engaged," he growled.

"You are?" Kei asked **[AN: Because, come to think of it, it was never announced that they were engaged to their friends]**

"Next time you might want to get the facts straight," Kaho scoffed.

"Next time you lock _us_ in a room, you might want to remember _I'm_ engaged," Yumi said right back.

"Speaking of which, have you realized Ryo doesn't hang around anymore?"

* * *

**Well, that was random! Anyway, I'm getting really off track so… next chapter is the last chapter. DUN DUN DUN DUN! So yeah… This was pretty much just to finish all this up and move on.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**It's going to be pretty short. Shorter than usual. And that's really short. No one reviewed. But I don't really care anymore (yeah, I do). Here's the end…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro.**

* * *

Azuma took his limo to school again and came in the same time as Kaho. They waved to each other and went to class.

_I have a feeling this won't last…_ Azuma thought as he went to class.

During lunch, Azuma and Kaho ended up alone when Kei and Yumi decided they'd go and do something else.

"They ditched us," Azuma stated as he opened his lunch.

"First Ryo, now them," Kaho said in disapproval, "We were so inseparable before."

Azuma sighed.

It got silent.

"Hey, do you think I'll have to go back to my own universe?" he asked after a while.

"I don't know…" Kaho answered, "…Are you going to go back if you had the choice?"

"Probably," Azuma admitted, "I mean, it's not like I have anything here, really."

Kaho tapped her fingers. "You have us."

"Who's 'us'?"

"Your friends."

"I have those back there too. What about them?"

"Well…"

"And don't you want the other me to come back too?"

"Well…"

"What if he wants to come back?"

"Well… I honestly don't know."

"Who do you like better?"

"Huh? You can't ju--"

"Who do you like better?" His tone got more aggressive.

"I… don't know."

Azuma groans.

"Well, maybe you were meant to be here," Kaho suggested, "Maybe, you came from here in the first place. You never know."

"Would you miss me if I went back?"

"Yeah."

"But you also miss the other me."

"If you're the same person, does it matter?"

"We have different consciousnesses. It's like we're just twins." He pauses. "Maybe I would go back if I could."

"You're leaving _us_ behind."

"They ditched us. The only person that hasn't is _you_."

"What, I'm not _important_ enough?"

"No." He leaned in for dramatic effect and made his voice dark and flirty—if that's even possible. "_I'm_ not important enough to _you_."

Kaho staggered back blushing. Azuma laughed. She glared at him.

"Well, maybe you _can_ be important," she said in an equally flirty voice.

Azuma laughed again and suddenly kissed Kaho.

"Right," he kissed her again, "I guess I can…"

* * *

**I can't even handle stuff like that. I'm totally one million percent innocent. I can't do kissing scenes because they're awkward. I would not give you details. If you want, fantasize yourself but no. No way would I write one on my own. I couldn't even write seductive in there.**

**Oh yeah, if any of you still want that spin off sequel about Kei and Yumi, review and I'll make one. Even if only one person asks for one.**

**Told you it's short. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Oh and tell me if that did not make sense and I'll make an alternate or something...**


End file.
